


Love is blind-ליבע איז בלינד (A Story of a boy and his dying father)

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Activism, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, HIV/AIDS, M/M, bisexual jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (I’m writing this as if it’s a book about Jason’s life that he wrote just in case anyone gets confused)When I was 10 I didn’t understand love and why my father thought it was so great. When I was 12 I thought love was unkind for the man I looked up to and saw as a father died and it hurt more because I loved him. Now I think I get it. Love is unkind, love is blind, but it is one of the most wonderful things in the world.





	Love is blind-ליבע איז בלינד (A Story of a boy and his dying father)

 

 

>     _ **"One day, in retrospect, the years of struggle will strike you as the most beautiful. "-Sigmund Freud**_

 

It had been 6 years since the death of Whizzer and with his death a part of my father. Dad was still fighting the Illness although on more than half of the days he looked like he was already dead. Although he wasn't quite dead yet I already missed him. Nobody knew when he would pass away but we knew it was inevitable. The first 2 years after Whizzer had died he was still doing alright. We even took a trip to Paris just the 2 of us knowing that was where Whizzer would have wanted to go. Although mom and Whizzer didn't really get on most of the time I could tell that his death hurt her too. That's why she didn't want to go with us to Paris. When she found out dad was dying she avoided thinking or talking about it at all costs. Mom sometimes went with me to the hospital but she didn't know how to treat  dad. She was terrified we all were. Some of us were just less comfortable...most of us were just less comfortable showing how scared we were about my dad's inevitable, impending death.Freshman year of high school was definitely tough for me. I was the kid with the homosexual father. At 10 I had found that disgusting, at 12 I found it to be strange, but now it was something that just was . Though the beginning of Sophmore year things started looking up for me when I found friends that I hoped would last a lifetime. Eve and Adam...No they were not an item since Eve was definitely a lesbian and Adam had a girlfriend named Sara. Mom liked to dream that I was in love with Eve or that Eve was in love with me or that we were in love with each other, but in all honesty we were just friends.

Today was supposed to be the biggest day of my life. ~~No it was not my wedding~~ Okay maybe 4th biggest thing in my life. It was graduation. I promised dad I would tape it and I promised dad I would go to the graduation after party with Adam, Sara and Eve although I always felt like a fourth wheel although Eve was also single. Thing was although Eve, Adam and I were the best of friends Eve had her gay friends and Adam had his jock bro's who were a bit too much for me. Some of Adam's friends were really...something. I always wondered how Adam could be friends with men...boys with such toxic masculinity. So there was Eve and her gays and Adam and his bros. I was somewhere in between. I didn't know quite where I fit in. I sat in my bedroom Eve and Adam sitting on my bed as I packed my things since I was leaving in 2 days. “You’re coming to the after party right Jase?” Adam asked smiling at me. “Yeah dad and mom want me to go” I said frowning “will any of your toxicly Masculine Friends be showing up at the party?”. Adam chuckled rolling his eyes. “Come on Jason they’re not as bad as you think when you really know them” Adam said shaking his head. “Oh I know them, their Toxic, I’ve had the pleasure” I said rolling my eyes back at Adam.

It was In Freshman year once word had gone around that my father was dying of AIDS people pitied me, were disgusted of me or/and my father, or feared me. And one of Adam’s friends just happened to be on my baseball team. Matthew Larsen. Soon enough he and his squad found out my dad was dying of AIDS. They loved poking fun at me about how my dad was dying of AIDS. They even went as far as to beating me up because my father was dying of AIDS. But it wasn’t the AIDS he was dying of, he was dying of cancer. Adam was in on the fun until late Freshman year when he realized t was a shitty thing to do and that his friend was an asshole. So okay... I guess they weren’t quite friends anymore. I never understood how anyone could ever be friends with Matthew Larsen. “Dude That was years ago you know I’m not friends with that prick anymore and you know not all my friends are like that” Adam said frowning. This was true I guess...some of em were nice, some of em were even Queer...but some of em still hated and were disgusted of me because of my dad. “Yeah I guess that’s true...sorry” I said frowning at Adam “there are a few of them though”. Adam’s face scrunched up and he shook his head frowning. “One of MY friends are shitting with you again?!?! Tell me who it is and I swear I’ll fucki—” Adam said before he was interrupted by well...me. 

“You won’t do what I think you’ll do, you’re a gentleman and violence isn’t the answer in this situation” I said frowning at Adam. Eve broke into laughter. Adam and I’s heads shot towards her with a raised eyebrow. “Jase I think Mendel’s rubbing off on you” Eve said still laughing. “I guess that’s what happens when you live with the guy” I said chuckling. Soon all 3 of us were laughing messes. Our laughter was interrupted by mom coming into the room smiling at us. “Are you packed and ready?” Mom asked me smiling. I nodded smiling at her. “I can’t believe you’re going to NYU in two days, I’m so proud of you.” Mom said. I nodded smiling at her too. “We should probably go to the graduation soon right?” Mom said smiling at Eve, Adam and I. “Yeah actually, could we pass by the hospital bed going, there’s something I wanted to give to dad” I said frowning. “Ok then we should probably head to the hospital now since the graduation starts in an hour.” Mom said nodding. I nodded and grabbed the pictures that I developed from the film in Whizzer’s camera. “We’ll see ya at graduation then buddy?” Adam asked me smiling. “Duh I’m valedictorian Adam Of course you’ll see me there” I said rolling my eyes. Adam rolled his and shoved me towards the door. I stuck my tongue out at him before following mom downstairs and into the car. 

We drove to the hospital in silence. We never really talked about anything when we drove to the hospital cause we’d either bring up dad’s impending death or AIDS which were topics mom did not like talking about. So we just stayed silent the whole drive long. “I’ll wait outside” mom said once we reached the hospital. I went in with toga and all. Charlotte saw me and chuckled. “Nice outfit” Charlotte said me chuckling. “It’s my graduation, which I sent you and Cordelia am invitation to if you forgot” I said frowning. Charlotte’s eyes widened with the realization that I was graduating. “Right of course, Sorry I can’t come today I’m very caught up with patients here” Charlotte said frowning “I think Cordelia will come though so make sure to take pictures”. “I will” I said smiling. I wanted to go and give the pictures to dad but then an idea popped into my head. I knew it was probably a stupid and impossible one but...“Charlotte do you think I could maybe take dad out of here for a bit?” I asked knowing the answer. “Where are you taking him?” Charlotte asked me frowning. “Graduation” I mumbled. “Jason you know I can’t” Charlotte said frowning. “I know I just thought maybe this would be something he would want to see, not though a screen” I said frowning. Charlotte sighed then frowned at me. “You wait here I’ll see if there’s something we could do to” Charlotte said smiling. I was not expecting that at all. I thought she’d just flat out say no, I mean I’d understand. 

She disappeared and then came back after a minute a big smile on her face. “Today’s you’re lucky day pal” she said smiling “and I’m coming with you guys to make sure everything is ok and I can take him back to the hospital should anything happen”. I was in shock. My dad was actually coming to my graduation, he was going to be there. “Let’s go break the news to your old man” Charlotte said smiling. I nodded and we headed to dad’s room happy. Dad’s head turned to me and he smiled at me. “Shouldn’t you be heading to graduation Jason?” Dad asked me smiling. “I should but... I wanted to give you this...and it might be possible for you to actually be there” I said smiling. “Woah kid one after the other, what did you want to give me and what do you mean I might be able to actually be there?” Dad asked frowning. Charlotte smiled at dad and nodded “As long as I come with you we should be alright” she said smiling. Dad looked at me tears in his eyes. “Come on old man get up Trina will be surprised” Charlotte said smiling at dad. Yes...Trina...mom was definitely going to be surprised. We helped dad out of bed and helped him downstairs. Mom was indeed shocked when the three of us entered the car. “What are you doing here?” Mom asked eying dad “shouldn’t you be in your hospital bed dying or something?”. Dad chuckled smiling at mom. “Oh Trina, always such a delight. Where’s your husband?” Dad asked mom smiling. “Driving Jason’s Friends to the graduation” Mom said smiling at dad. Dad nodded smiling. 


End file.
